Misunderstanding
by Mina-sama14
Summary: What if Hades ever escaped his tomb in the river of Styx? Meg and Hercules are happy together...right? Has anything changed since our hero has save the day? Read and discover the mysteries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my I first story at anything besides anime. I have been dying to to this pair! I literally just wrote this like a few minutes ago. The first couple of chapters will be short, but that's just to understand the characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

Darkness, that was where the shadows served it's finest to its mighty lord. The God of below was in flames, literally. Screams were heard from the green river holding the lost souls. Within the hoards of people was The Lord, Hades. Revenge built in his core against the 'hero' of this story. But this tale was not done, not yet. The man in blue still had fight in him and would not give up until the wonder brat was killed. Zeus's child would need to die as a step to take down the world from above.

It had only been three weeks when Hades managed to escape the grasp of the millions of angry souls. His hand bursted out of the slime and held onto the cliff above the river. A gasp of air was taken as he pulled himself up kicking a few residents in their faces. "Pain!" He shouted out as his voice echoed through the Underworld. It seemed as if his great kingdom shook in fear of his return.

"Did you hear something Panic?" The blue imp was playing cards with his red friend. Without their lord they did nothing. In other words, they took no action to rescue their employer. As they placed a card down the ground shook. "What...what was that?" He quickly stood up messing up their game.

"It's probably nothing!" Once their game had messed up Panic through his cards in the air furiously. They could never have a full game since Pain was such a quitter. "It's not as if The Lord would be back already. The millions of souls would have kept him for a hundred years at least." He was clearly denying any truth of his lord. Honestly, panic had feared him so much and would believe anything else.

"What was that again?" A low voice came from the shadows. Smoke wrapped around the throats of the two imps turning them dark red. It had been Hades who had appeared in a very angered manner. After a couple of minutes his grasp loosened trying to compose himself once more. He wasn't in a mood for questions, so he decided to get one thing down. "What has become of Hercules in my absence?" Hades signaled for Cerberus to back off. His loyal pet would always be on his side and was just about to tear the imps into pieces.

"W...we...well my almighty lord. He and Meg live up in town together. All is quiet, but recently more and more ogres seem to be migrating towards the town. All has been stopped by Hercules." Pain hesitantly spoke as the smoke was released from his neck. Cerberus stood above him watching his every movement. "Good news is he is going to leave on a trip to find their base tomorrow. He is to make a journey for peace. Megara will be accompanied by their Satyr, Philoctetes." Quickly pain spoke before the flames could grow in anger from Hades.

"Oh is that the case now? I can only assume that this 'hero' took his trusty steed Pegasus." He took a seat on his throne and reached for a cigar. His nerves were settling as he took large puffs while closing his eyes. "Your mission, keep an eye on our little Herc. Keep him occupied for as long as possible. Let me pay a little visit to our good servant Megara." A grin appeared across his face as his servants jumped in joy. They were relieved to be given mercy. Once given their mission they fled to fulfill their master's wishes.

**Told you! Super short! I have another chapter and I might upload it in a few hours. let me know if you like how the characters act. Next chapter will have Meg and Hercules ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again! Second chapter is ready! I had to go through it a bit. Greek Mythology will be used in here more so if you don't quite understand google that shit! Haha hope you enjoy! Ill update later this week or next week ;)**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie!**

The sun was setting and the crickets began to chirp. A woman and her lover laid down in a meadow staring up to the stars that quickly appeared. It was something the two had done every night ever since peace was restored. "So, are we going to talk about us? You leave tomorrow and we haven't talked about it. For crying out loud I heard about this from a villager. Not even from you or Phil." Meg let her words slip out of he lips. Her eyes closed and held onto his hand tighter.

"Meg...I'm sorry...I just didn't know how to tell you. With all of these attacks I can't risk any more lives. A little girl almost got killed today. If I had stopped being selfish her life wouldn't have been at risk..." Hercules always blamed himself and released her hand. He was ashamed that he had let that happen. The man turned to his side unable to face her.

"I understand that you want to save everyone. That little girl is alive thanks to you." Meg laid a hand gently on his arm. "You are a hero and your father is so proud of you." She pulled his arm making him face her. The girl took a deep breath and said, "It was my fault. You are not selfish. If I had let you leave sooner you wouldn't be in this situation. I know you want to save everyone, but there are some things you just can't do." Meg grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. "My heart still beats because you, my wonder boy, rescued me. I can't lose you. Won't you let me come with you?" She felt his hand cup her cheek as a tear fell down.

"Meg, you know I can't risk your life. I'll only be gone for a couple days. I will come home to you as soon as I can." Gently he kissed her lips pulling her into a hug as the two sat up. "I love you Meg and I'm sorry that I make you feel so sad. We have a life together now and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I trust you." The two sat there in silence hugging each other. They cherished the last moments together before his departure. "Every night like this I will be outside looking up into the sky thinking of you. I promise you that I'll come back no matter the obstacle. I will have Pegasus and my father on my side. I will be safe." He reassured her kissing her forehead as she held onto his waist tightly.

"What do you think The Lord has in store for Megara?" A little red imp whispered as they observed the couple from a bush. The two were occasionally quiet when it came to being stealthy. "It looks as if these two are shaky on where they stand in this whole thing." Panic watched the two a bit confused at this emotion called 'love'.

"Knowing him he will crush all signs of love and replace it with betrayal." A smile spread across Pain's face at the thought of such misfortune. Out of the two Panic was the soft one while Pain had dark intentions. "Phil would be the only problem for master. You handle the cow and I will take the ogres." The 'cow' had referred to Pegasus whom was very easy to deceive. "We head out once this hero does. This plan will work no matter what. I don't see any flaws in it." Let's hide elsewhere so the cow doesn't catch a whiff of us." With that the two went back into hiding.

**Oh snap! I think next chapter is my favorite! Spoiler alert! Hades and Meg interact :) Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This might be my last chapter for a little while. I have more chapters written, but I don't know! Of course I had to update. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Hades3Megara**

The moon was high up in the sky as the two fell asleep together in each others arms. Meg slowly opened up her eyes unable to remain asleep for a long amount of time. Her nerves were on the edge and did not like the idea that her lover would be gone for at least a week. Sure she had company, but it wouldn't be the same. Gently the girl pushed away Hercule's arm and stood on the ground. Her purple dress had grass stains which would go away after a good wash. A nice walk was exactly what she needed to clear her mind.

"My my in a bit of a conflict aren't you? My dear...Megara." A voice called out to her as she sat on a bench next to a fountain. That voice was all too familiar to her. After years spent with the 'god' she had memorized the sound. A circle of smoke wrapped around Meg's wrists dragging her to the pond close by. She showed no fear, for she would not give him that satisfaction.

"What do you want? I'm even surprised that you've managed to escape so soon. Besides, don't you have business to take care of in your little Underworld?" The girl snapped at him as her hands were brought together in front of her. Hands wrapped around her waist as a cold breath was felt on her neck. Goosebumps went all the way down her spine as she knew he wanted something from her. With the Gods on her side she would be safe no matter what, or at least she thought.

"Oh but my little flower I have come on a business trip. According to our deal...you are still mine. I have come here to retrieve you. No big mighty power can break a deal such as ours. You belong to me and your Wonder Breath cannot do a thing. Isn't this a familiar situation?" He snapped his fingers and the smoke bindings turned her to face him. "Once upon a time a girl fell in love. Made a deal with this wonderful God and sold her soul. Next thing you know the man had stabbed her in the back and cheated on her." A smile appeared on his face. He talked as his finger moved leaving trails of smoke. "And look now. The girl has fallen in love again, but this time the man is leaving her to be the big hero. He worries more about others than he does for his own lover. Now, isn't that such a shame?" He grabbed her cheeks so she would look at him.

"I don't belong to you..." She whispered feeling tears build up in her eyes, but refused to anything to escape. "Wonder boy is different. He is nothing like that heartless man. You just don't understand the concept of compassion. Once I tell him you have arrived you'll-" Before she could finished Hades bursted out laughing in her face.

"Will I be sorry? You are deciding to spend his valuable time on yourself. Why save a whole village when he can make poor Meg feel better? Face it little bird, you are all alone like you always have been. Come back to me and we can live as we once have before. A day will never be a bore and you will reign the Underworld." He tried to entice her to come back. The smoke bindings disappeared and created a story for her. Meg had ultimate power as Hercules ran off to fight.

"I can't...I love him. I would rather rot in hell than serve you again." Meg pulled back and began to walk away. The smoke disappeared as she passed through it. "Leave if you know what's best. We defeated you once and we can again." She threatened him as she saw Hercules sound asleep in the distance. "I am not alone, I have him." Meg felt her arms being pulled behind her by two cold hands.

"Love? What do you know of love? Has this wonder brat deceived you so much you have become blinded once more? I have opened your eyes to the cruelty of reality and yet you fall back into being a puppet. What I have done for you is a gift and yet you throw it all away." Hades combed her hair by running his fingers through it. "Yes, you may have defeated me once, but I will always come back until I see the Heavens in ruin. Mortal or not Hercules is the key." He pushed her roughly down into the ground leaving her with a few cuts. "I will come back for you. I promise you that my little darling." Hades disappeared in his smoke leaving without a trace.

**Meh! He is creepy mean! Next time we get to say goodbye to the 'hero'! Oh this should be fun...right? Till next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy valentines day everyone! And if you're a valentine day hater then happy single reminders day! That's so bad, but you know, you have me ;) I decided to do this while I'm in school. Nothing better right? Hope you enjoy my little present to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: villains need love to!**

The sun began to rise and yet all was silent. The towns people would have to fend for themselves in their hero's absence. Hercules opened his eyes to Meg who had been sitting up watching the sun rise. A couple of bruises were seen on her shoulder and a few cuts on her arms. Her hair was a mess and there were even more stains on her dress than expected. "Did you get any sleep?" Hercules sat up next to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hardly." Meg flinched at his touch and quickly stood up. After last night she felt vulnerable, definitely a feeling she loathed. "You?" Quick conversation was never a good sign. Hercules even knew this. She always had something to say, but now it appeared to be the complete opposite. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to fix it.

"Yeah...Meg are you alright?" Hercules asked standing in front of her holding onto her hands. He didn't want to leave her with a grudge against him. That's not how he had imagine this to turn out. "You seem so...distant. I know last night wasn't the best, but I love you. What happened while I was asleep? You didn't have all of these injuries before." He was concerned and she quickly let go of his hands.

"Oh now you care about my feelings?" Meg crossed her arms around her chest narrowing her eyes to him. "Listen lover boy you wouldn't understand the half of it." She laid a hand on his chest pushing him further. The girl had to make him leave. For once Hades was right, knowing Hercules he would stay if she told him that Hades had seen her last night.

"Come on Hercules! Go go get a move on!" A deep voice was heard from their little house up on the hill. It had been Phil running down the hill. "Pegasus is waiting and the Ogres will be waking up soon. It's now or never!" The Satyr was never one to be patient especially when it came to the safety of citizens. "Come on Meg say your goodbyes. Lift off in five minutes! Five minutes hurry it up!" Phil jumped up in the air clicking his hooves.

"Please Meg. You can trust me. I love you and I don't want you to hide things. You can tell me anything you know that right?" He pulled her into a hug. Hercules felt her grip tighten. His chest became damp due to her tears. "I will come back. When I come back..." The man separated himself and went down on one knee looking up to her. A small box was obtained from his pocket. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband." Hercules opened the box and revealed a large diamond ring.

"Herc..." Meg looked at him with more building tears. "Yes, I will marry you." Her words were soft and represented a bit of hesitancy. She did love him, but was she ready to take a leap of faith and trust him? It wasn't the most ideal moment to be proposed to, but it is something she had always dreamed of. "Now go, the people need you to protect them." Meg threw on a smile as Hercules slipped on the ring.

"I love you Meg. I will come back as soon as I can." He pulled her in hugging her tight as he kissed her lips. Hercules left her side running to the stable to fetch Pegasus. It would be a long time until he could feel the arms of his lover again. She watched him run away. Her arm was still extended as if he had still been next to her.

"See you soon lover boy...I love you." Meg grabbed her arm looking up to the sky. She saw the white horse along with her new fiancé. Her hand went into the air waving goodbye. A smile appeared as she saw him wave his hand. "Stay safe..." She whispered and heard Phil approaching her. "Will he be alright?" Meg watched Hercules disappear in the clouds.

"Of course, this kid can handle anything. If he can defeat Hades then handling a bunch of Ogres shouldn't be a problem for him. He is a hero." Phil smiled quite proud of his 'student'. "How does it feel to be engaged to the big hero? I've known for awhile now." He began to walk back to the house as Meg followed close behind him.

"Of course...wonder boy can accomplish anything. It's a part of his title." Meg sighed seeing a cut on her arm. Hades would probably be coming tonight and she was definitely not ready. Maybe if Phil was around he'd stay away. "The title of fiancé fits. Although, never figured it would occur so suddenly." She looked down to her ring stepping inside.

**Gosh I love Hades. He is so creepy! Don't known when I'll update next. I have it already, but I might make it another present.**


End file.
